Fallen Angels
by Kittie1
Summary: Four Angels from yet another world crash into Destiny Islands....Have mercy please, first KH fanfic! And I didn't write it alone!
1. Prolouge: Before Pain

I wrote this around the middle of my sophmore year with my Kingdom Heart obsessed friends. Each fan made charrie is one of them...I'm Air...yay!  
  
Prolouge  
  
There were flashes of light, and the clang of metal meeting metal.  
  
*GET THEM!* an echoed voice boomed. Fire soared above, her flaming wings spitting and snapping. Heartless swarmed the area, taking what prisoners they could. Earths shrill voice called out.  
  
"They've taken the south gate!"  
  
Air and Ice battled above as air raised her staff and the barest threads of light shone. "GALE!"She bellowed. A strong gust of wind destroyed a small crowned of Heartless nipping at Earths ankles.  
  
But their powers proved to weak for the evil creatures. The Four Sisters approched their Superior.  
  
"You...have failed Temacia. For this, punishment is inevitable." Earth went to argue, but was silenced by Fire. *We accept our punishment.*  
  
"You will be banished. Untill you learn the fighting skills needed to remove the Heartless." With a flick of his wrist, all four cried out in pain.  
  
Fires' wings frost over, the flames captured in movement. Airs' wings turned to metal, each feather, and a band locked them together. Ices' wings liquified and melted, and gathered into two jars, scars left on her back. Earth's wings cracked, and abruptly shattered, and was collected into a small bag.  
  
"It is time to leave." There was a banging on the Superiors door, and a black mist began to seep into the room, blotting out all the sunlight. "Go now!" Charms appeared on each of the gils necks, and a strong wing blew.  
  
"Goodbye my children."  
  
Darkness abruptly enclosed all around the girls. and a hole appeared beneath them.  
  
*Don't be afraid.*That was Fire. *We'll get through this as one!*That was Earth. *We must be strong!*That was Air. *It is just the beginning.*That was Ice.  
  
They fell, and instinctivly, they tried to open wings that weren't there. They linked hands, and all four looked sky ward, just in time to see their home be over taken by darkness. Together, one thought ran through their minds.  
  
*Let us begin.* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Hey Sora! Lookit that!"  
  
The brunette looked up at another metor shower. But there were four that didn't look very meteor-like.  
  
A ball of red. A ball of blue. A ball of yellow. And a ball of green. Crashed into Destiny Islands.  
  
End Prolouge  
  
What do you think? Kinda corny for a prolouge, but I wasn't thinking straight when I wrote it....READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL THROW CHEEZY CHOCOLATE!!!! 


	2. Chapter One: Friends in the Heart

Chapter One: Friends in the Heart  
  
Sora looked upward at the four glowing balls of color. The red one crashed into the tree houses. The green one landed in the water, the blue one clashed into a tree, and the yellow one crashed onto the far beach.  
  
"What in blue hell?!"Came Riku's yelling. There was a...lady thing on top of him....  
  
"Thats MY line dammit!" Came a voice from the trees. "Thats my sister!" The weird lady shouted.  
  
"Could someone PLEASE get me down?! Where are my sisters?!"  
  
The three teens followd the sound of the voice. A teen about their age was draped over one of the bigger trees braches. She was dressed in flowing blue robes, but they were so snagged, they revealed quite a bit. She fell flat on her ass when the branch broke. Sora opened his mouth to say something when a scream broke loose. Ice whirled sharply to the ocean. "Thats Air!"  
  
Air silently cursed her punishment when she hit the cool waters of the ocean. She kicked and struggled, but the heavy metal of her wings dragged her down. She abruptly sank, but fought to get to the surface the whole way down. She was just about to give up, when a pair of strong, tanned arms grabbed her by her thin waist and pulled her to the surface. "Oh damn! Please, if you can hear me, say somedin ya?!" As if to respond, she coughed up a bit of water. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* By the time Wakka had reached the shore, the other sister had been found. Earth was leaning a bit on Ice, she had crashed on the far beach and gained herself a twisted ankle. The woman that had been laying ontop of Riku was Fire. Air had assured her sisters she was fine and everything was alright. Earth turned to Sora.  
  
"Where they Hell are we anyway?" The KeyBlade Master grinned. "Destiny Islands."  
  
Each sister looked at eachother then at the other next to eachother. Then back to Sora. Suddenly, Wakka reached over to get Earths attention. "Whats wit' de bandages oer your sistas eyes? She blind?"  
  
Air turned, and despite that the bandaged cover her eyes and eye brows, it was clear she was glaring. "I see through magic, if its any of your buisness! Now I want to go HOME!" The inhabitants of the island stepped back as Fire attemptied to calm Airs temper. *Listen. We don't know where we are, we have NO clue what became of the Superior or of our world. All we know is that we have been sent here to train. Calm yourself....now.* Her telepathic tone left no room for argument. Air crossed her thin arms and huffed. "Alwight. I'll be good. "We're here to train and thats all." Earth stated flatly.  
  
Sora's grin grew noticibly wider. "Then theres only one place left to go!"  
  
Ice arched an eyebrow. "Where?" "Traverse town!"  
  
End Chapter One 


	3. To Traverse!

Waning, Ice, or Orcania, is this author WyldChyld, and shes obsessed over Squall, or Leon...what ever you wanna call him. Her bed room is a shrine, and shes got a mini one she carries around school in a binder. What EVER you do....beware of the Squall Fanatic in this chapter. I was only doing what I was told!!!! Leon for a few moments is a bit OOC....NO KILL ME!  
Chapter Two: To Traverse!  
  
"Traverse Town?!"  
  
Fire looked up at Earths yelp.  
  
"We're going THERE?! Are you nuts?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your nuts!"  
  
"Oh Be quiet Earth."Ice retorted grumpily. The streets of the First District were very wet and muddy, and those in robes, were becoming annoyed. The hems of Ices' white/blue robes were caked in mud.  
  
"Here we are!"Sora announced. The stood infront front of a small clothing store. The inside lights gleamed warmly and invitingly. "I am NOT going in there!" Air yelped intantaneously.  
  
Earth rolled her eyes. "Ignore her. She's a sucker for tradition. If it involves changing her robes, she goes nuts."  
  
Sora grinned cheezily, and let the girls walk into the shop.  
  
15 Minuets Later....  
  
"Ohhh! Look at this! Oh wait no! It's blue!" Ice ran around, snatching up clothes here or there.  
  
Wakka only grinned and turned to Sora. "How long have de been takin'?"  
  
As if on cue, Ice burst out, wearing loose blue jeans with black and silver belts on her legs and a zip up blue tank top. The jars containing her destroyed wings sat on her waist. Her necklaces shone brightly in the lantern light as she struck a dynamic pose. "How do I look?!" Her shoulder legth curly blond hair was loose around her shoulders as she tied a hair tie around her wrist. Earth tramped out wearing baggy black denim shorts, a blue bikini top, and a white see through tee shirt. She bounced on the soles of her new boots. Her long brown hair hung down her back in a ponytail in a blue scrunchie. Fire wore a black jagged hemmed shirt, and off the shoudler red flamed shirt, with a dog collar. She wore red and black striped tights, and black butt kickers. Her red hair hung around her shoulders as well, a black hair tie at her ankle. *Hey....wheres Air?*  
  
"I'm not comming out." Came her voice. Her head poked out quickly, and Wakka took notice that her hair bow had been changed to black. "I look utterly ridicoulus! This skirt....thing....is insanely short! Guys! When I said find something that looked nice, I didn't mean make me look like a prostitute!" When she yanked her head back in, Fire threw her hands up in the air. *Every friggin time.....* She marched right into the dressing room, and they caught sight of Airs exposed legs before Air was shoved into the sight of the others. She abruptly tried to snap her wings around herself. She was dressed in a black denim overall skirt, a green teeshirt, green knee high socks, and black high tops. She looked....like she was five. Her face was near expressionless, despite the face her mouth could be seen. "I look---" "Really nice."  
  
Air blushed deeply at Wakkas comment. *Hey Fire. shouldn't we tell them our REAL names?* *You can if you please. But I still don't trust them.* Air cut off the telepathic convorsation and turned to Sora. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" The KeyBlade Master turned, "sure...what?"  
  
Air took a slow breath and said carefully, "We have been untrue to you. Air, Earth, Fire and Ice are not our names. My true name is Zakura Arai, Earth is Terran Arai, Fire is Tsumara Arai, and Ice is Orcania Arai. We were banished from our home world of Temacia. It was taken by the Heartless. "Once done, she hung her head low. "No problem, right guys?" Orcania looked up. "Your not mad?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
"So...Sora, you came back. We've been waiting to see you again." "Hey Sora! Glad we found you consious this time!"  
  
Sora turned to see Yuffie and Leon standing down beneath by the Gizmo Shop. "Hey! Come on guys!" Before he could move, Orcania clamped an iron grip over his shoulder. "Uh, Orcania...is something wrong?"  
  
"Who...is...that...hot...man?!"  
  
The fallen angel was panting, and her face was flushed.  
  
"Oh, thats just Leon. He's okay."  
  
"Leon....what a sexy name...." Orcania swooned. She swayed on the spot, then climbed to the edge of the wall. "Hi Mister Leon!!!" When she leaned to far, she lost her balance. "I'm goin over!"  
  
"Grab 'er!"  
  
"She's gonna fall!" Terran lunged, and just brushed the belts. Without warning, Leon just held out his arms, and ther watery angel landed in his arms. "Are you alright?"The angels silvery blue eyes were very un focused, and the pupils were dialating and contracting rapidly.  
  
"Wow....you smell really good...."With that, she promptly passed out.  
  
"Orcania!"Zakura stared as Tsumara yelled their youngest sisters name. "You talked....."Her knees gave out and her jaw went slack. Despite her wings, Wakka managed to hold her up. Terrann smacked her forehead, "you really gotta learn to warn us!" Wakka threw Zakura over his shoulder. "Lets find a place to crash, ja?" Yuffie grinned and waved her hand. "Come on, we can go stay in the hotel. We reserved a room." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leon set Orcania down on the bed. "She'll wake up soon.".  
  
Yuffie muttered a silent curse when Zakuras metal feathers cut the tips of her fingers. "So....what happened to you guys. Not every angels wings are this funky. You must have done SOMETHING."  
  
"We fought the HeartLess.....and lost."  
  
The other heads in the room to Tsumara sprawled in the corner of the room. The lamplight glistned and reflected against her frozen wings. "We've been battling for as long as I can remember. It was only a matter of time before we failed. We have been banished here untill we gain the abilites to overcome the HeartLess. Unfortunaitly, we are weaponless and our ability to use magic is severly hindered. We need to free our wings as well, or we'll never fly again. And we need to get back home."The telepathic angel fell silent again, staring into the lamps flame. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zakuras mind was a flurry of unorganized chaos. In her minds eye, she could sense something BIG was comming. It would take alot of man power and magic to take it down. A breif glimpse of a hulking figure, before she bolted up and screamed. She abruply sent a sloppily aimed Gale at the first thing she saw. A vase crashed and shattered to the floor.  
  
"Woah...woah...hold it Z', jus' chill for a second!"Terrann assured. The elder began babbling some nonsense about a huge black...thing when Ruku took her firmly by the shoulder, and shook her sharply. "Slow.....down!"He commanded.  
  
Zakura looked at the two of her consious sisters. "Something is comming. The three formed an anxious huddle as Leon went to check on Orcania. A doll with a likeness to him was sitting on her neck. He went to pick it up, and to his suprise, the thing whipped out a SPORK and stabbed his finger!  
  
"GAH! What the HELL?" The little plushie whipped out a mini version of his own GunBlade, and waved it around. His button eyes gleamed as it said "MY Orcanica! Stay AWAY!" It slashed its little GunBlade around. "Hey guys...I think you should know...the fucking dolls alive!" "What?!" "I went to pick it up and it stabbed me with a spork!"  
  
Tsumara clucked her tounge, and walked over. The plushie stood defiantly on the unconsious angels chest, swinging his GunBlade. "Woah there Squallie...Hold up. Be good for Auntie Tsumara?" She reached foreward and she yipped in pain as she popped the tip of her finger in her mouth. "Stupid plushie! Flame!"A tiny fireball melted the edge of the GunBlade. Defeated, the little doll sat back on Orcanias neck, cuddling his spork.  
  
The others continued to watching and talking, and unknown to them, many bright, yellow eyes watched them though the windows.....  
  
To be continued.....  
  
NO KILL!! I know Leon was a bit OCC, but the next chapter gets even better! The only reason this one was so late, is cause I lost the folder that I had written all this crap down in...stupid Kittie....R AND R FOLKS! AND LET THE SPORKS REIGN! 


End file.
